Ethan Crane
Ethan Crane, was the current president of the Vitale Society, and one of the descendants of Klaus in the Vampire Diaries novels. The Hunters: Moonsong Ethan is the leader of the Society Vitale and a friendly student who wants Matt to join them. Ethan reveals to Stefan that one of Klaus's descendants turned him and that he plans to resurrect him at the equinox. He needs the blood of his descendants however which is where Stefan and Damon come in. Ethan was transformed by a vampire lady during his trip to Europe. The Hunters: Destiny Rising Physical Appearance Ethan is described as tall, with golden hazel eyes, curly dark hair, and of smiled warmly. Personality Ethan is kind, wise, and a good leader. However, he has an obsession with Klaus and vampires, because his goal is the return of the Old One at all costs. Powers and Abilities *'Compulsion:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the body, mind, and soul of an animal or person. *'Weather Control': The supernatural ability allows influence meteorological energy patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. *'Elemental Manipulation:' The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire, water, lightning, etc. *'Animal Control:' The supernatural ability can handle all kinds of wild animals or domestic. Normally you can only control a species at a time. *'Healing:' The supernatural ability to heal all infections and injuries at an accelerated speed. *'Immortality:' The supernatural ability of eternal life and youth. *'Senses:' The supernatural ability to hear, see, smell, and taste beyond the human limit. *'Shapeshifting:' The supernatural ability to alter and change the physical form of ones self. *'Speed:' The supernatural ability to jump, move and run at superhuman velocity. *'Strength:' The supernatural ability of abnormal strength. *'Illusion:' It is capable of disrupting the reality of one or more things at once. The Illusion is limited, since it uses a short time but because the neutralization of the enemy and does not usually give orders to the victims. *'Telepathy': The supernatural ability can communicate mentally with other vampires without physical contact and long distances. *'Immunity' - The Old Ones can not be destroyed by sunlight, fire, wood, werewolf bite, decapitation, extraction of heart, etc. The only thing that could hurt them is the White Ash Wood. Weaknesses *'Uninvited:' A vampire cannot enter a home that have not been invited inside of. *'Running water:' A vampire can not cross above running water but can tunnel benwith it. *'Veil Matter(Ghost): '''A vampire can not hurt and defeat a ghost. But ghosts can manifest and send a vampire to a place where you can not do more damage. *'White Oak Tree: It is known that the ashes of the white oak tree can hurt an old one, its presumed an actual stake made of a white oak tree can hurt or kill an old one. *'''Guardian's Blood: According to a legend, the blood of a Guardian born of a Principal Guardian would kill Old Ones. Name Ethan is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning is "firmness, long-lived". Trivia *Chronologically, it is unknown if Ethan is going to appear on the TV series. *In TV Series, Atticus Shane has similarities with Ethan. *During the conversation with Stefan, Ethan mentions that he needs the blood of the descendants of Klaus, however - **Katherine von Swartzschild was destroyed. **Elena Marie Gilbert back to being human. **Damon Francesco Salvatore back to being human but turn into vampire again by the Princess Jessalyn D'Aubigne. *Ethan is the first character to confirm the fate of Klaus after being defeated by Elena and the ghosts. **Klaus was destroyed and to revive him is necessary the blood of his descendants (Unnamed Lady Vampire aka Ethan's creator, Ethan Crane, Katherine von Swartzschild, Damon Francesco Salvatore, Stefan Antonio Salvatore, Elena Marie Gilbert.) See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Vampires Category:Supernatural Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased